


I'm Pregnant!

by PuellaPulchra



Series: My Little Winter Sprite [4]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: Sophie realizes that she's pregnant





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Yeah this is the chapter where Sophie finds out she's pregnant. There's another chapter coming where the parents find out.

"You OK, Soph?" Jamie asked worriedly as Sophie sped past him into the bathroom the door had just closed in front of him when he heard the sounds of Sophie being sick.

"No!" Sophie screamed. "I feel terrible, I feel dizzy, and I always feel as though I'm on an emotional roller coaster."

"Wow" Jamie joked trying to make light of the situation. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were pregnant"

There was silence for a moment before the door opened revealing a pale Sophie who looked at him in shock. "What did you say?" She asked fearfully, as though that very notion had just occurred to her.

Jamie looked at her in surprise. "I'd say it sounds as though you could be pregnant," Jamie said. "But that's not possible is it?"

Sophie started to hyperventilate. "Oh my gosh!" She said. "I just I just realized that I'm  _late_ Jamie"

It took him a while to understand what Sophie was talking about and when he did only one horrified thought came to mind as he realized just how much trouble Sophie just might have gotten herself into.

"Crap."

* * *

10 pregnancy tests later saw Jamie just holding her as she came to the shocking realization that she- Sophie Bennett- was indeed pregnant with Jack Frost's child.

"Mom and Dad are going to _kill_ me, they are going demand answers that I can't give them." Sophie said one hand on her belly. "They are going to want to know who the father is, Jamie they aren't going to believe the truth! They are going to think I'm nuts." Sophie said.

"We'll think of a plausible story" Jamie said. "We'll say you snuck out to a club and got drunk and don't remember what happened, Or we'll say the father moved away, and you don't know how to contact because you and he had broken up but left on good terms, We will think of something."

Sophie shook her head frantically. "No matter what the story is my parents are going to _kill_ me, they are going to go on and on about how they raised me better than this, how they taught me better, how they should have met this boy before I even went past first base. They-"

Sophie was starting to hyperventilate and Jamie was thankful that their parents were both out on a date that day; otherwise Sophie's hysterics would have called them upstairs much sooner than Sophie was ready for.

"Shhh" Jamie soothed rubbing her back. "Breath, Sophie, come on, deep breath in, and out."

Sophie held Jamie's hand tightly as she did exactly as she was told; breathing in and out for several moments until her heart rate finally decreased.

Once Sophie had calmed down Jamie spoke up again. "I'll be there for you every step of the way, no matter what you decide." Jamie promised as she turned her around so she was looking. "No matter what, I promise Sophie, you have nothing to fear."

Sophie eyes filled with tears. "I can't abort this child" She said clutching her stomach as hard as she could, "I _can't._ " Sophie couldn't explain it, but now that she knew that their was a child growing in her belly, I child that was a part of her and Jack she couldn't get rid of it. No matter what anyone said, she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"You won't be forced to" Jamie promised his younger sister fervently as he enveloped her in a hug. "I promise, no matter what Sophie I'll be there for you, and I know Jack will too once he get's back next winter."

Sophie knew there would be trouble ahead. That her parents were going to be the least of her concerns, that she and quite possibly her unborn child were going to face ridicule, but for that moment Sophie allowed her older brother's words to comfort her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah tell's her parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... I might own the f- (low growling heard in the background) I own nothing bye!

"You're WHAT!"

Sophie shrunk deeper into her seat as her parents stared at her both faces showing a mix of anger, shock and disappointment.

Jamie's hand clasped her own and she took comfort that her brother was there for her. Ready to stand up for her should the need arise.

"I'm pregnant" She said.

Her father naturally lost his mind.

"Who's the father?" Her father said.

"He moved" Sophie said both she and Jamie had spent several hours going through believable stories that Sophie could say when this very question was asked. "Over a month ago, and since we had broken up by then I saw no reason to keep in touch, I have no way of contacting him."

Both she and Jamie agreed that this was the best story to tell as it involved the least amount of lying.

"That's convenient" Her father scoffed. "And not the question I asked."

"Jackson Overland" Sophie said. This story would fall apart the second they looked into it,but it was also the closest thing to the truth they would get. The actual real truth they would never believe.

"Sweetie, the name Overland died out centuries ago" The mother said.

And didn't Sophie know that. Jack had once been curious to see if he had family still living. Sophie had gone to the archives to find any information and all she had found was marriage certificate of one Thomas Hanley to a Jane Overland, and also a baptism certificate that noted they had a child by the name of Emily Hanley. Beyond that there wasn't much to go on. The name Overland or Hanley wasn't even registered with the census of burgess after 1745 making finding any remaining family members next to impossible.

"Your protecting him" Her father said suspicious. "He hasn't really moved has he?"

The thing was though, Sophie wasn't lying to protect Jack, she was angry and part of her was just hoping that her parents could see the truth. See that she wasn't lying that she was in a way telling the truth. That they could believe in him and she wouldn't have to tell half a dozen lies-.

She clutched her stomach and looked down. Her parents were to old too believe in Jack Frost. And even if they did there was no telling what they're reaction would be. No for the sake of her child she had to keep her father a secret

She stared at her father her eyes hardened and angry. "It does not matter, _He_ doesn't matter, my decision is still the same, I'm keeping this child"

Silence followed her sentence for a moment before her mother stepped forward while her father just turned around and walked outside claiming he needed some fresh air. He would come around, Sophie was sure he always came around. "Sophie sweetie are you sure? You have your entire life ahead of you."

"You make it sound like my life is now over" Sophie said. If the guardians had taught her anything it was the importance and value of children. "It's not it just took an unexpected turn."

Her mother hugged her tightly as while Jamie clutched her shoulder. "Then I'll be there for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The father is angry with Sophie but he's even more furious at the boy who impregnated his daughter. In his eyes he raised her better then that and in his eyes any man who can't take responsibility for there mistakes isn't a man at all. He'll eventually stop being so angry and start being exacited for the coming of the baby (but the fathers name he'll never stop asking for).


End file.
